villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doug (Open Season)
Doug is the (former) main antagonist of Open Season 3. He is Alistair's former leader and boss and current best friend and Boog's former arch-nemesis. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Open Season 3 Doug's main goal is to run away from the circus and into the wild, reminiscing on how he used to rule a wild life park as its only grizzly bear. When Boog ran into him, it provided him the perfect advantage. He and Boog switched places, and Doug told him that he would be back for him before sunset. Boog was soon told by Doug's best friend and henchman Alistair that Doug was just lying to escape. Meanwhile, Doug made himself king of the forest and turned Boog's best friends into servants. However, Elliot, Giselle, and their children soon find out that he is an imposter. Doug is soon forced to tell them that Boog is at the circus, which is set to go to Russia. As the animals run to save Boog, Doug once again feels lonesome, and realizes his friendship with Alistair. That night, Doug ultimately decides to redeem himself, reunites with Alistair (giving him a bear hug, accidentally suffocating him), and sincerely apologizes to Boog for tricking him. He explains that he now knows that he doesn't know what he has until he loses it. Doug's return also allows Ursa to leave as she previously felt that she couldn't because "a Russian circus with no bear is no circus at all." Suddenly, Doug and Alistair are called on for their next performance and they bid Boog and the others farewell before departing. As the Maslova Family Circus is traveling back to Russia, Doug peeks out his cart window and happily asks Alistair if he is glad they are going back to Russia, to which he jubilantly agrees and says that he hopes he gets to see his girlfriend Carmen. Then Doug and Alistair proceed to sing along to "On the Road Again" as the cats join in. Personality Unlike Boog, Doug is sneaky, conniving, selfish, and short-tempered at Alistair. Appearance In brief, Doug is Boog's doppelganger, the only difference being his fur and voice. Trivia *Doug's voice is somewhat similar to Chris Rock. *Before Open Season 3 was released, Doug was once rumored to be voiced by Mike Epps, but this wasn't true. *Originally, Doug's name was mistaken to be "Alistair", but it turned out that Alistair is really Doug's best friend. Gallery Open Season 3 Doug Matthew J Munn Sony Pictures Movie 2010.png Open Season 3 Cannon Explodes on Alistair.png|One of Doug's previous failed attempts to escape the circus. Open-Season-3-Doug-2011-Screenshot.png Open-Season-3-Doug-Alistair-2010-Movie.png|Doug with Alistair Doug open season 3.jpg Doug.jpg Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Friend of the hero Category:Honorable Villains Category:In love villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Trap Master Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Karma Houdini Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains